


Of the Giving and Given

by espousingQuill



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Calliope is a Teacher's Aide, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espousingQuill/pseuds/espousingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope is a new teacher aide, and has no idea what to expect. At first, there is peace. Then there's Roxy, ruining all that, in the most bittersweet way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- In which Callie Decides that Door Slams can be Fortuitous

You wake up with a start.

It takes a while before you remember that he’s not here anymore. You haven’t been this nervous since he was, and you have forgotten what it was like. As soon as the fear hits you with the wave it did every time it used to, you think Ah yes. I remember now.

You shouldn’t be feeling this way. This is a happy occasion. You finally get to start as a teacher’s aide, something you’ve been looking forward to for years now. You’ll help them, in the closest way possible..through knowledge! And you swear not to ship them together. Maybe one or two pairs. But that’s it!

You know all that, but you still feel a sense of dread. That can’t stop you, though. Nothing can. You’re doing this. You’re making it happen. As soon as you get dressed and put your wig on.

The cereal in your stomach sloshes uneasily as you walk up the hill to the high school you’ll be working at. It’s not exactly in the greatest part of town but hey, beggars can’t be choosers. It took you a while to even be considered for this position, and you’re damn well going to make the most of it.

The cold metal doors don’t greet you as you stand anxiously in front of them. Before your hand can even think of touching the doorknob, it swooshes open and smacks you in the kisser.

“F...Bugger!” A slew of slightly less savory profanity runs through your head but you thankfully opt out in case of students. A quick glance up through your haze of pain confirms your suspicion. It’s a girl, a junior you’re guessing. She’s glancing down at you worriedly through oval-shaped glasses.

“Oh my god. Are you alright?” She offers you a hand and you gladly take it. This is not exactly the best start to your career. “Um..do you go here? I don’t think you’re a freshman, but I haven’t seen you before.”

Putting on what you hope is a winning smile, you wave a hand nonchalantly. “Oh no, I’m a new student teacher. You can call me…” Wait. You hadn’t thought this out. What should they call you? Ms. Calliope? That just sounds weird. Better to make them your friend than to have them fear you. This is probably a grave miscalculation on your part, but you decide to ignore it. “Callie. You can call me Callie.”

The girl looks at you awkwardly. “Uh-huh..Callie.” You guess she isn’t used to calling teachers by their first names, much less by a nickname. This isn’t a new-age school after all. “Well, I’m Jane.” Jane gives you a firm handshake. “You’re pretty early, actually. The first bell doesn’t ring for at least thirty minutes.”

“I’m sure it said 8:30 on the website.” you say with only a slight wrinkle in your smile. Jane laughs. “Oh, no. They haven’t changed that ramshackled thing in forever. Heck, it even says we have a uniform!” She grins again, which you think means she likes you. “Well, since we have time, let me show you around.”

You follow her as she shows you different classrooms. Some, like the one the school apparently uses for the journalism club she regards fondly. “See, that’s the best club. Mechanics has got nothing on us.” Others like the Geometry classroom she frowns at in disgust. “This teacher made my life a living hell when I was a freshman. You better not become buddies with that guy.” You swear you won’t.

Finally you come to the classroom of the teacher you’ll be working with. A plaque on the door labels it with a “Ms. Rose Lalonde.” Jane regards this classroom thoughtfully. “Roxy’s mom. She’s nice and all, but she treats her daughter like shit.” You wince a little at the casual use of swearing in front of a teacher. You would’ve never done that. She ignores you and continues. “No one really knows why she became a teacher. You’d think she would have been happy as an author, but no. According to Rox, she apparently has, and I quote, ‘Like 8 jobs’. Something with science as well if memory serves me correct.”

Jeez. This woman sounds a little imposing. Way to take the pressure off, Jane. You wonder briefly who Roxy is while she continues on a spiel about Ms. Lalonde. When she finishes, she tears her eyes away from the plaque to look back at you. “So...this is it, I guess. Best of luck with Ro-Lal senior.” 

“I think I can handle a history teacher. I’ve been through worse.” She gives you a look. Oops. “I mean, it’ll be a real pleasure to work with Ms. Lalonde.” Jane laughs, then waves you goodbye as she runs off to join some figures you can’t see at the bottom of the stairs. A noise from inside the classroom turns your head. Well, time to meet your new mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning! I promise the chapters will get longer. Comment what you think of it, and I'll probably love you forever. Probably.


	2. Chapter 2- In which Roxy gets her "Make new Friends" badge

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and right now you- Well, you’ve just stormed past your mom and some lady into a hall after an argument between you two. Stupid interruptions.

You know what? You don’t want to talk about it.

What you do want to do is take a swig from the nonexistent flask in your backpack, then go have a long talk with your bffsy. Or better yet, leave the godforsaken school altogether and hike it to your favorite gadgets shop for a game-off with the owner. You can’t do either of these things.

Firstly, you’re trying to curb that nasty habit of yours (Thanks to your other best friend. Well, one of five. Now that you think about it, you have a platoon of best friends.) . Secondly, Jane is currently rushing to homeroom right now. Thirdly, you WOULD skip, but first period is Computer Science.  
It was a barely funded program in your school, but Mr. Captor (he’s the man) made it happen. Not only is he a reason not to forgo your studies, but he’s your favorite teacher. He knows you’re too smart for his class. He knows you’re too smart for all of your classes. While the other kids are working on basic CSS, you’re up to some serious shit.

With a small sigh, you make it to homeroom. You won’t make this into a dramafest, that’s more of your friend’s territory. Dirk’s already waiting for you, the precise freak. He dramatically pulls out your chair and offers it to you, like every morning. At least Ms. A has the decency to let you choose your seat.

The sounds of other kids talking settles into a low hum. “Jane told me she heard you and Mother Dearest duking it out this morning.” he says in his altered, uninterested voice. 

“Did she? I didn’t see her.” 

“Yeah, she was showing around this new teacher’s aide of your mom’s. Crocker was practically gushing about, and I quote, ‘Callie’. Must be some new-age type gal.” He receives an incredulous look from you. “I know, a teacher’s aide? What are we, six?”

You laugh. “Wasn’t what I was face-making about, Dirky. I mean, this chick actually stuck around for Jane’s ass-kissing?” Most adults tended to act a little rudely to poor Janey.

“Apparently.”

“Welp, I get to meet the fresh blood in second period. Wish me luck with the momster. Hell, wish that poor aide luck. Lives change when you meet a Lalonde, any Lalonde.” Dirk cracks a little smile at your quip, which you’re proud of. You make it a personal mission every morning to get him to show expression. More often than not, it’s annoyance, but anything goes. This train of thought is interrupted by the bell.

First period is awesome as usual, but even more today. Mr. Captor helps you sort out a particularly troublesome piece of code for your secret project. It’s a gift for Mom numero dos, who bio-Mom thinks you don’t know very well. She doesn’t live with you guys, but Kanaya is the best. Of course you’re going to go visit your new family! Mom just doesn’t understand that you don’t overthink things as much as she does. For example, you’re making this totally bitchin’ b-day present for Kan, but Mom would put so much MEANING and SIGNIFICANCE into your visit, so you’re not going to tell her. What were you thinking about again? Oh yeah, first period. That was fun.

Now you’re in second period, looking around all suspicious-like for the new aide. You even channel some Janey and put on your imaginary detective mustache. Hmmm...ah. There she is. You’d have recognized her even if you hadn’t embarrassingly run by her this morning. You smell “new” in that woman from her starched shoulder-pads to the constant fidgeting. 

Jostling some chick, you elbow into a conversation. “Heeey,” you drawl. “The name’s Roxy, you’re Callie, and you’re stuck in the Mom-zone.” You hesitate a little. You really do look up to your mom, but right now you’re kinda ticked… “Sucks for you. She’ll talk your head, torso, and extremities off.”

Callie laughs. “Right on all counts. Except for, well…” You laugh, and she continues. “Anyway, I’ll be helping your mother through the year with all sorts of things, so I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around. I assume your chum Jane told you about me?”

“Correctamundo.”

“You two seem like lovely friends.” She pauses. “However, dear...are you quite alright? You seemed a little- well, a lot bothered this morning!”

“Nah, I’m fine now. Fine as a fine wine. Like...like...man, I really can’t name good wines.”

“Alright then. Erm, shouldn’t you be taking your seat?” You take your seat.

That said, you take your seat but you can’t focus. Man, that aide is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is the BEST. That's really all there is to say on the matter.


End file.
